


Love is our Resistance

by delorita



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	Love is our Resistance

Notes: This is written for a prompt at [](http://ateam-prompts.livejournal.com/profile)[**ateam_prompts**](http://ateam-prompts.livejournal.com/) by the lovely [](http://stackcats.livejournal.com/profile)[**stackcats**](http://stackcats.livejournal.com/) : “Something a bit dark, with the Team barely keeping a step ahead of the law and Face getting genuinely frightened that any day they'll be caught and separated. If you want to add slash then H/F please! Especially good if you include a layer of 'each kiss could be our last'. Face PoV would be awesome, and established relationship was what I had in mind ;)”  
She pointed me to the song “Resistance” by Muse. I am absolutely in love with that song now and it inspired me totally.  
Many thanks again to [](http://karenjd.livejournal.com/profile)[**karenjd**](http://karenjd.livejournal.com/) for the very encouraging beta :D

Resistance (Muse)  
“Is our secret safe tonight  
and are we out of sight  
Or will our world come tumbling down?  
Will they find our hiding place  
is this our last embrace  
or will the walls start caving in?

It could be wrong, could be wrong, but it should have been right  
It could be wrong, could be wrong, to let our hearts ignite  
It could be wrong, could be wrong, are we digging a hole?

It could be wrong, could be wrong, this is out of control  
It could be wrong, could be wrong, it can never last  
It could be wrong, could be wrong, must erase it fast  
It could be wrong, could be wrong, but it should have been right  
It could be wrong could be....

Love is our resistance  
They'll keep us apart and they wont to stop breaking us down  
Hold me  
our lips must always be sealed

If we live a life in fear  
I'll wait a thousand years  
just to see you smile again

Kill your prayers for love and peace  
You'll wake the thought police  
we can't hide the truth inside

The night has reached it's end  
We can't pretend  
We must run  
We must run  
Its time to run  
Take us away from here  
Protect us from further harm.”

+++

I press against Hannibal has hard as I can, mouth against his throat, trying to calm my breathing. I don’t want him to know how upset I am. Don’t want him to know what I just dreamed. I cling to him desperately, so unlike the soldier I am.

He hugs me so tight to his chest that I almost can’t breathe. But I need this. Always have. We’ve been together like this almost twenty years now – survived DADT - and I’m still head over heels in love with him.

I dreamed Decker got us and threw all four of us in jail. Separated. Again. I shake my head slightly. I can’t have that. I still have the six months we were in jail after Morrison’s “death” vividly ingrained in my brain.

I may have looked happy to the guards in there, not caring... I even had an affair with a female captain... But deep down? I fell apart. I missed my lover’s strong touch. I missed his cock inside me, his voice, his presence, his plans. The smell of his cigars. If he hadn’t rescued me, I would have had come up with a plan of my own eventually, scammed us all out of the jails, but being without him made my brain fail.

His lips are in my hair, pressing tiny kisses on my scalp. “Don’t think about it, kid,” he murmurs hoarsely. Of course I’m no kid, wasn’t a kid when we met, but I smile at this. I love it when he says it. Makes me feel _his_.

I loosen my grip and he starts to stroke forcefully over my back, looking at me in the semi darkness. “They’re on watch. Sleep.”

“Can’t.” I’m shaking. God damnit, what kind of soldier have I become to be scared of a dream?

He stops my thought process by kissing me deeply, gently... his tongue curling around mine, stroking, soothing. I fall into the kiss for several blissful moments.

Then I change the pace of it, make it more demanding, take control. He huffs but surrenders to me. We have to break for air after several minutes. “I need you to fuck me, Boss.” I rub my erection against Hannibal’s firm thigh muscles. “Hard.”

We both look at our wristwatches simultaneously... thirty minutes until we relieve HM and BA. I fumble with my belt – we’ve taken to sleeping fully clothed as Decker always seems to be just a few steps behind us. “Fuck,” I curse under my breath. Hannibal breathes harshly beside me as I pull my pants down, lie on my front, erection trapped. He says nothing, but I feel his hands instantly on my ass, kneading, moving over the sensitive skin appreciatively. I sigh deeply. I need him to claim me – again.

“Dry,” I mutter, curling my hands around the headboard.

I hear him spit in his hands, “Not completely dry.” He uses his commanding voice. God, I love him for that. I’m suffocating from fear. I need to shake that, I need to become my old self again, and that’s only possible when he’s showing me how much I can take. He shoves two fingers into me and I hiss, loving the pain. He grabs my balls, rolls them firmly. “Love you baby,” he murmurs and I can’t help a smile. Hannibal always manages to combine roughness with love, always knows what I need.

He pushes the head of his cock against my entrance, and I move up a little, spread my legs a bit further apart with the pants still around my ankles. I squeeze my eyes shut, ready for the breach.

He starts agonisingly slowly, knowing exactly how to handle my dark mood. He’s pressing in now, and I whimper, gasping, “More!” and he gives me more, inch by rough inch, shoving, trembling. “Fuck, Face!” He can’t help himself, I know he can’t. It’s just too overwhelming. “Love it, Boss, give me more. Need all of you, please!” I half sob. I move backwards against him... his hot flesh inside my tight channel, burning, reassuring us that we’re still together.

“God!” He grabs my erection with his callused fingers, pulling. I loosen my grip from the headboard and entwine one of my hands with his beneath me, groaning loudly. He’s almost completely inside me. I clench my inner muscles possessively around his hard, delicious length and he moans like a wounded animal. A drawn out, stifled cry. I love that sound. I answer in kind, wanting to howl, but have to be silent.

I wriggle forward a little and slam myself back onto him. “Move, John, please, oh God, move.” He bends down and bites my neck harshly, pressing his full length into my body. “Yes, oh fuck, yessss…” I push back and try to slide our hands beneath me.

“Oh fuck, Temp.” His voice’s shaking, deep, filled with the same need that I’m feeling. We work together, finding our brutal rhythm. The rhythm no one else would ever understand. We’re Rangers, we’re soldiers, we can take rough, we can give rough. I wriggle my ass into his groin, I want to feel his tight balls against my hot skin. His fist is pure bliss around my dick. The burning strokes of his cock become faster and deeper. His mouth is clamped over the back of my neck, sucking harshly. I meet his every thrust into my body. “Boss, oh John, oh…”

He does his special little trick with the angle of his thrusts, and has me crying out in pleasure when he expertly hits my prostate and pulls at my dick in just the right way, and I spill my seed all over his hand, shuddering violently, letting go of the agony, the rage, the fear, all at once in one long drawn out wail of his name into the pillow.

He releases my neck, pumps savagely into me several more times, his breath scorching my skin. He accompanies every erratic stroke with either, “Face” or “Temp”, and I want to come again from that sound alone. When I clench my inner muscles in just that certain way, he pumps his delicious fluid into me, biting my neck again so he won’t howl.

I collapse on my stomach, him on top of me, still in me. Hands trapped. His breath is coming in sharp gasps and I pull his head into the crook of my neck, not letting go, murmuring, “Thank you.”

“Always, Temp, always.”

++

Footsteps.

Coming closer.

I’m on my feet instantly, adjusting my pants.

“Calm it, Facey!” Murdock’s standing in front of me, grabbing my arm.

“Fuck,” I mutter under my breath, smile half heartedly at him and take my gun, check for the third time if it’s functioning.

“What’s up with you, baby?” Murdock looks concerned at me from under his cap.

“I have no idea, buddy.” I draw my hand nervously across my face.

BA comes in and slaps me on the shoulder, “It’s goin’ to be all right, brother.”

I nod my head and sigh. “Have fun guys.” The two of them kiss already, BA lifting our pilot up and waving at me with the other hand.

 

 

Hannibal is waiting for me outside, smoking. “Hey,” he greets me lowly.

“Hey.” I let my eyes travel the perimeter. There seems to be nothing unusual outside. I take the night binoculars from him and do it again, extra slowly.

“I’m sorry,” he says out of the blue as we start to walk around the safe house.

“Sorry? Why?” I look at him sideways, eyes darting between him and the forest that surrounds us.

“We should have left the country right from the start,” he murmurs.

“Nonsense.” I shake my head, eyes trying to penetrate the darkness, ears getting distracted by the low noises from inside the house. It makes me smile a little.

“They deserve some rest, too. None of us is getting it and it’s my fault,” Hannibal muses.

I stop walking, take him by the shoulders and make him look at me, “It is _not_ your fault, Boss.” I grip his biceps tighter, “We voted, remember?”

He nods, sneaks his arm around my shoulder and starts walking again, senses on alert.

“We all wanted to stay. Help people out,” I add, pressing into his side, my eyes on the road that leads towards the house. “I…I don’t know what’s up with me,” I admit softly.

Then I jump, gun at the ready, motioning for him to take cover. He looks puzzled for a split second then he follows my line of sight and readies his gun, too. “Shit,” he mutters under his breath.

A car approaches, looks like Decker’s. I hold my breath. My hands do not shake. Sniper mood switched on, feelings switched off. The car stops. Two MPs get out. I follow their movements.

Hannibal’s watching them through the binoculars. I see them perfectly through the night-scope. Decker is not with them - must be a routine patrol. They walk a few steps forward and back, chatting together, looking at the house, unconcerned. We have all the lights off, as though everybody is sleeping. My pulse is high but still steady. No immediate danger.

They get into the car again and drive away.

I slump against the wall. Murdock’s little pleased cry sounds overly loud in my ears and I turn back to the road, afraid they’ve heard it and may come back.

They don’t.

I secure my gun.

“Lieutenant!” Hannibal’s low, commanding voice makes me jump.

“Calm down!” He takes the gun from me.

What?

“Face! Look at me!” The Colonel jerks my head towards him.

“They’re gone,” he insists.

“I know that,” I snap.

“What’s with the shaking?” He glares at me hard.

“Fuck.” I hadn’t noticed.

“Come here.” He draws me against his body, holding me as tight as possible. I bury my nose into his jacket, deeply inhaling his scent.

“We’ll be out of here soon.” Hannibal tilts my head up and starts to kiss me forcefully. I know he still has his eyes on the road while doing so. His hands grab strands of my hair, not letting go. I hold on to his holster, suck his tongue into my mouth, stroke mine against his, bite gently. He scratches his teeth across my tongue. It’s so good, and slowly realise that I’m not the only one who’s afraid that we might get separated again.

I find the strength to break the kiss, before my dick gets even more interested.

“We’re on watch,” I manage to laugh a little. He chuckles and presses his lips into my hair. He clearly is obsessed with it. “It never gets old, does it?” He looks at me oddly. I pull myself together and give him my best boyish grin, “No, Colonel.” I draw my gloved index finger across his bottom lip, “In case you should have forgotten…” God, his eyes are way too intense. “…it was love at first sight and it still is,” I murmur and finally step away, focus on the edge of the forest, the empty space of the meadow.

Nothing moves.

It’s dawning.

++

69 :D

We have to move out... The owner’s of the house will be back this afternoon.

I didn’t get a chance to create passports for all of us yet, but we aren’t sure where we want to go to, anyway. An escape by plane to a far away island or to Europe would be ideal, but we’d have to go through airport security and with BA still afraid of flying, that’s a problem we’d really like to avoid.

The other option is to drive all the way to Mexico and slip unseen over the border. That, of course, means days and days of driving across the country. I sigh and comb a hand through my hair roughly, frustrated. Hannibal’s hands are on my shoulders immediately, briefly massaging the tense muscles, before he slaps them firmly. “Time to move out, Lieutenant!” the commanding voice snaps me out of any doubtful mood instantly.

I grab my gear and my gun, nod shortly, give the room one last glance to make sure we didn’t forget anything, when Murdock comes running in, yelling, “They’re coming!”

The three of us are out of the backdoor within seconds, jumping into the van, BA driving away at full speed.

“We should…” and BA will curse me for this suggestion, “switch cars.” Murdock turns and shakes his head vigorously. “...Maybe,” I add, but instantly hate myself for saying it. Fool. I hear BA say, except he doesn’t say it. I hang my head. I can’t believe I just requested that. What a fool have I become indeed?

“It’s a strategically good idea, Faceman,” BA says with an unexpected calmness in his voice that makes me want to fall into a hole with embarrassment, “But I won’t part from my girl.”

Of course not. _I had to part from mine, though._ I shake my head. What a stupid idea. The smoke of Hannibal’s cigar curls into my nostrils, somewhat calming me. Murdock’s hand is on my thigh, “He’ll out run them all, Facey, you know that.” I do know that, but what if we aren’t always that lucky? What if they shoot our tire again, like they do so often, and we get stuck…What if…

“FACE! Stop it!” Hannibal’s voice makes me look up. I didn’t say anything, did I? Am I going mad? “We’ve always managed to escape them. We will outrun them again, understand, soldier?” He looks around the headrest of his seat, trying to stare me down. But somehow, the challenge in his eyes makes something snap inside me and I feel courage build up again. I sit up straighter, stare right back at him for several moments, won’t glance down, and suddenly a grin spreads over his features and it’s infectious. I grin back, shaking my head about my own stupidity. Murdock snickers beside me. Hannibal laughs, “Now, that’s more like it, Peck.”

“You’re a Ranger, baby!” HM ruffles my hair and I want to kick myself for my childlike behaviour.

“Fuck,” I mutter under my breath. “I’m sorry, guys. I guess that damn time in prison did me more damage than I first thought.”

While we have this little exchange, BA’s driving as fast as he can on the highway, manoeuvring easily around cars and trucks, looking into the back mirror now and again and I just _know_ that we’re being followed.

Damn.

“There!” Hannibal points in front of us. Only a few miles until we can leave the highway. BA nods, still speeding up. We have to put as much space between us and them so they hopefully won’t notice our plan.

I ready my gun, expecting them to follow us anyway. Luck just isn’t on our side these days. Hannibal and Murdock do the same. Shit. So I’m not the only one who’s paranoid.

++

We actually make it! BA really is an awesome driver. Decker’s XO missed the turn off, the sheer volume of traffic too much for them to follow without getting hit by another car. BA expertly, almost magically, slips through with the skill of a well learned driver, leaving a chorus of honking car horns in our wake, a sign for Decker, but it’s too late.

We leave the highway and drive on for half an hour, BA and the Boss discussing directions, possible minor roads. We also need dinner. I hear at least two stomachs growling.

Then Murdock and Hannibal switch seats. The Colonel grabs my head and kisses me fiercely. I’m a bit shocked at the sudden change of events, but go with the flow and give as good as I get.

“BA, can’t you stop?” I hear Murdock whine a little in front of me. “I want a kiss like that.” He bends over and nibbles the Corporal’s ear. Hannibal chuckles into our kiss.

“Greedy fool,” BA mutters playfully and stops after five minutes, pulling the van into a small road that leads into a deep forest.

The silence stretches. The sound and feel of kissing is totally soothing for my battered nerves. Hannibal’s gloved hands are on my cheeks, caressing slowly, one wandering up into the curls in the back of my neck, the other one strokes my inner thigh teasingly.

That’s when my stomach decides to growl again, loudly, and Hannibal breaks the kiss and grins at me. Murdock sniggers. Bosco’s belly just had a dialogue with mine. I roll my eyes.

“Guess we need to hunt for some food first,” the Boss states, massaging my tense stomach muscles.

“I brought the remains of the chilli, and we have bread too,” Murdock suggests. “A store is a little dangerous right now, don’t ya think?”

I exchange a glance with BA, who mouths ‘sex’, and I can’t help a laugh. He starts the engine and drives further into the woods for about twenty minutes, making sure that no one follows us.

“We’ll manage with some cold chilli and bread tonight, as long as we get a delicious dessert…” I wink at Murdock and turn to devour Hannibal again. He sighs into the kiss and I feel him lose a lot of tension. Sneaky bastard just never admits to his fears. I’m glad about that though. It shows that he’s human, too.

“How about dessert first?” he asks roughly when BA stops the engine. Murdock and the Corporal don’t even hear the question. They stumble out of the van and are all over each other, rolling on the ground, ripping at clothes, not caring about their surroundings.

Hannibal’s hand is on my crotch, rubbing slowly, knowing what I’m about to say. “We shouldn’t…” I groan, my eyes glued to the rear window.

“We won’t,” he says hoarsely, nipping at my neck, but I know his eyes are scanning the forest. “Let’s hope that they’re finished soon,” he chuckles into my ear.

I’m grateful for the light tone and the tender hand. I lean back against my lover, grabbing my gun anyway, aiming at the empty road. “It’s going to be ok, baby.” Hannibal’s arm slides around my chest and he hugs me close, his hand still, not arousing me further... just waiting.

Murdock and BA sound as though they’re close to their climax, and it makes me smile. Those two are so made for each other. I’m glad they are a perfect match, just as we are.

“By the way,” Hannibal starts, “I’m sorry about your Corvette.” He licks my ear. “Maybe we can get it back somehow via the internet once we’re safe…” I just sigh. That would be a miracle. But I appreciate the thought anyway.

“Your turn!” A still slightly panting Murdock open’s the sliding door of the van and starts to rummage through our backpacks. “Time for food, desert was yummy,” he grins devilishly at us.

“Don’t worry Facey, we’ll eat an’ hold watch as always. Versprochen. (Promise). Enjoy the Colonel.” Hannibal slaps our pilot slightly on the head while I pull him out of the van.

BA’s just doing up his pants, grinning at us, “I’ll save you some chilli, take your time.” He winks and joins Murdock inside the vehicle.

It starts raining.

I look up at Hannibal, licking the rain drops from my lips, and he takes me in his arms, in a full body hug and traces his tongue across my lips, too. “Hhmmm sweet,” he sighs, pushing his tongue slowly and deeply into my mouth. I suck it even more in, rub mine along his, taste him and savour it as though it might be our last kiss, and my hands sneak beneath his wet shirt.

It’s like making love in the shower. He’s pressing our groins together and I thrust upwards, creating a wonderful friction. His hands are beneath the waistband of my pants instantly. “What do you want, love?” he asks softly, nipping at my throat, hands caressing my ass.

“Suck me,” I groan even though I’m ready for a fuck. But it’s not the time or place right now. He pulls me under the shelter of a big tree, kneels and unzips my pants. I slide down onto the ground, and when he takes me into his deliciously warm, wet mouth I get the desperate urge to need do the same to him, too. “Want you to fuck my mouth too,” I whisper. I feel his appreciative groan around my dick, and he lies down on his side, trying to not let my dick go. I face his jeans covered groin, hastily open his fly with shaking hands, whilst thrusting into his mouth slowly.

In the back of my head, a voice is interrupting my pleasure by hissing ‘they might be near…’, but Hannibal flicks his tongue across the slit of my dick right at that moment, and I forget all about the danger.

Then his glorious cock springs free, raindrops splashing on it. I caress him for a few seconds, appreciating the thick length, but his, “Oh fuck, babe, need you,” makes me slide my tongue all over the bulging vein, the smooth head, his tight balls. He sighs deeply against me, sucking hard. I almost wail, and to prevent it I swallow him fast, covering his hot flesh with my saliva, circling my tongue, licking and sucking. My fingers roll his balls, and the index finger of one hand sneaks into the tight opening of his ass.

Hannibal’s moan vibrates around my cock, and I can’t help but start to trust into his mouth in earnest. He does the same, hitting the back of my throat hard. But I don’t care. I want more of him, I want all. His middle finger presses into my hole, and I move forward and backward in a foggy haze. I press my finger deeply into him and suck him with abandon. I almost can’t breathe anymore as my rhythm gets totally erratic, and so does his.

As soon as I taste his bittersweet fluid, my climax hit’s me violently. It’s so erotic to have my Colonel like this. I swallow greedily and so does he. I thrust and shiver and give him all I’ve got, and I drink his delicious seed, milk him dry. My finger strokes across his prostate and he mews around my dick, clearly loving the feeling. He’d managed to get two fingers into me in the meantime, and I squeeze my inner muscles around him, make us see stars.

“THEY’RE COMING!” Murdock’s sudden yell almost kills me.

We’re off the ground within a heartbeat, narrowly avoiding the bullets that hit the bark of the tree. BA drives the van towards us full speed and we jump in. Murdock hands us the guns, and even though the situation is beyond funny, he grins at us. I manage to grin back, still in a half state of pure bliss.

Hannibal fires from the back of the van as he loves to do. I don’t like it. He probably thinks he’s bullet proof even without the Kevlar. I pull him back and he glares as me. Murdock closes the doors. I fire from the open passenger window.

One tire of the enemy’s car hit.

They’re still following.

I aim again, trying to hold my hands steady while the van jumps through holes in the uneven road of the forest.

Second tire hit. I can see, even from this distance, how their heads bump against the windscreen.

They’re stuck for the moment.

I pray they’re unable to radio another unit, one maybe lying in wait for us at the end of this road or already driving towards us...

“Well done, kid.” Hannibal’s husky voice in my ear breaks me out of my reverie.

“Thanks, Boss.” I realize for the first time that we’re completely soaked to the skin but it doesn’t matter at moment. “Can’t you be a bit more careful?” I dare to ask.

He chuckles, “You had nothing against my recklessness in the past, Lieutenant.”

“Well yeah, times change,” I mumble frustrated under my breath.

“Shit.” BA’s growl totally suits my mood. “We’re out of gas in about five minutes.”

Murdock leans over his shoulder and knocks against the glass of the display as though that would help. Fuck.

“Over there, see the shrubbery?” Boss points to our right. “We hide the van there and cover the tracks.”

Damn. I’m so tired of this. I don’t know how Hannibal can stand it, being all calm and planning. I run a nervous hand over my face and sigh. Murdock rubs my back, probably feeling the same. “We’ll make it buddy,” he says anyway, reaching for the mag’s to reload our guns.

I only nod. Hannibal ruffles my hair affectionately. “You’re good at hiding, soldier, just a few more days…” he trails off, helping BA to navigate through the trees.

Hannibal really knows how to play me; calling me ‘soldier’ helps a little to focus. I was a good soldier once. I’m not anymore and I know it. The years of running have played havoc with my patience. I want to settle down. I don’t know what the others think about that. I hope we can have a talk about it soon, before the army gets us and we have to settle down each in another prison again. I swallow hard at the thought.

BA stops the van. We’re surrounded by small trees and bushes, low hanging branches of bigger trees. It’s the perfect hiding place. But we’re also stuck.

I push the thought aside when the others jump out and start to cut wood to make our car invisible.

“Stay or leave?” Murdock asks after a few moments of silent work. Exactly my thoughts.

“One of us has to get gas,” I suggest, not liking the idea at all.

“We don’t separate,” Hannibal states firmly. I see that he’s shivering slightly. We should change our clothes. But it’s still raining.

“We can walk,” BA grumbles with a gruff voice. “We can walk, scam a helicopter or a plane and fly across the border. I can get the van later.”

My mouth won’t close. I gape at him, totally speechless. I must look like Murdock, who makes additional waving movements with his hands.

Hannibal only blinks, swallows, and says with a steady voice, not letting on how surprised he is, “That’s the perfect plan, BA.”

“Good. Let’s move then,” BA states and throws our bag packs out on the grass.

Murdock and I glare at each other, silently mouthing, “FLY?”

Hannibal slaps both of us firmly on the back, spurring us into motion. He kisses me shortly on the mouth. “Move it, kid.” I blink rapidly, and mutter, “yes, Sir,” under my breath, still not believing what BA just said.

“I will fly that one time.” BA leaves no doubt on his decision. “Because I love you guys, and I want us to be safe and not be on the run anymore. Just knock me out properly.”

++

Epiloge  
Five months later, somewhere on a private beach on a Caribbean Island...

“Boss?” I stretch lazily in the warm evening sun, my head resting on Hannibal’s bare stomach. His hand is gently combing through my way too long hair, and he’s reading one of Murdock’s comics, chuckling every now and then.

“Hm?”

I turn on my side to look at him, feeling the taut muscles move beneath my cheek. I start to circle one of his nipples with my index finger. “Do you want to go back?”

He says nothing, just looks at me surprised, putting the magazine away. A minute passes before he asks, “Do you?”

“Well…” I don’t really know what to say without making a complete fool of myself. I was the one who wanted to go away, the one who complained that I was tired of the constant hiding, the one who couldn’t take it anymore.

Hannibal leans on his elbow, arching an eyebrow at me. “You bored, kid?”

“Um…” I flash him a hesitant grin.

He jumps up, laughing. My head hits the sand somewhat harshly, but I start to laugh, too. He snags the expensive sunglasses from my nose and runs towards the shore.

God, he’s gorgeous. His tall body all slender and muscular and not one ounce fat on it, even though we’ve been really lazy the last few weeks.

Resting and fucking.

Fucking and relaxing.

And I still can’t get enough of him. But I feel that he’s restless, even though he tries to hide it. That brilliant brain of his needs something to do, more stimulation. He’s done tons of stupid crosswords, scrabbles, even learned how to play complicated video games with the three of us. It’s not enough.

And I gotta admit I feel restless, too. It’s been a wonderful vacation. A much needed break, but the soldier in me suddenly wants out again. Wants to play, wants to hunt bad guys, wants to make some poor soul feel better…and yeah, needs the adrenaline of being on the run.

Fuck.

I’ve already discussed it with HM. He thinks the same. We need to go back to L.A. to help people out. To use our skills for what we do best.

“Hey, Templeton! What are you waiting for?!” Hannibal’s yelling, teasing me, stomach deep in the water, my glasses on his nose.  
I break out of my reverie and jump up, make a beeline for the ocean, leaping over BA and Murdock who lie tangled in my way. The pilot is snuggled against the big guy’s broad chest, and BA’s arms securely locked around his ‘crazy fool’. Peacefully sleeping.

Hannibal’s swimming now, waving the glasses over his head, grinning from ear to ear. “Hey Mister Boredom, time to get that sexy body of yours into motion…”

“Mister Boredom will teach you some lessons, Mister ‘I know everything’!” I dive into the low waves, swim towards him beneath the water, sneak my arms around his torso and pull him down. We wrestle briefly, but I desperately need oxygen and have to come up for air.

The water isn’t that deep here and we’re still able to stand. He puts the wet glasses on my nose, pulls me towards him and starts to kiss me fiercely as though we haven’t done so in a while. I grab his head and devour him just as forcefully.  
His hands are inside my swimming briefs instantly, kneading my ass cheeks, his middle finger going for my hole.

“Hm, yes,” I groan into the kiss and mirror the action, sliding my hand beneath the waistband of his loose swim-shorts.

“Oh fuck, Temp!” He moves and bites the side of my neck. We press our bodies together, rubbing, enjoying the friction beneath the water.

“Want you, want you so fucking much,” he growls, kissing up towards my ear, biting the lobe. I pull both our swimsuits down frantically, fist our hard dicks in one of my hands and we moan in unison.

He puts his forehead against mine, rocking slowly into the tight loop of my fingers.  
“I’ll never get tired of this, baby,” he breathes into my mouth. “I can’t believe you still want this old man.”

“Fuck ‘old’, babe. You aren’t old.” I stare into his eyes, desire and want clearly written all over his face. I rub my hard on alongside his. His libido is clearly no indication of his age.

I flash him my most wicked grin, rubbing my thumb across our cock heads. We hiss simultaneously. His finger presses as deep as it can go inside me and he hits my gland expertly. “Fuck!” I howl, doing the same to him, watch the expression of pure bliss wash over his ragged, handsome features. “Love you so much, Temp,” he groans and entwines his other hand with mine around our shafts, thumb coaxing the pre come out of my sensitive slit.

“J…John…” I wriggle my ass, I need more of this. “Fuck me… Now!”

“As you wish, my boy.” He kisses me briefly, then shuffles behind me and enters me in one smooth thrust. “Ohhhhhh…” I press back against him, clenching the muscles of my channel together as tight as I can, marvelling in the exquisite feeling of being penetrated by my strong lover, enjoying the heated pressure inside, while having the cool water splashing all around us.  
“God, Temp. You’re delicious.” He rocks into me, our entwined fists spoiling my cock, his free hand teasing my nipple. I lay my head onto his shoulder, panting harshly. His hot lips and sharp teeth creating love marks on the side of my neck. “So… beauty…ful...” He repeats with each thrust. I press myself into him as much as I can, flying high, reaching around to grab his head, make him kiss me from that awkward angle. I give him everything I am and I’ll die when he does. I know that much. I’m linked to him for eternity.

“Han…Hannibal…John…” I breathe into his mouth, and then I shudder and fall apart into thousands of tiny pieces. His harsh groans and frantic thrusts indicate that he isn’t far from climax, pressing me against him with almost brutal strength, moaning, “Mine…mine…mine, oh fuck, Face…Temp…”

I can’t feel my bones anymore and float in the water. He breathes harshly against my neck and turns me in his arms, my feet finding the ground again as he holds me impossibly tight against his firm chest, still panting.

“You really want to go back?” he murmurs into my hair.

I move my head to look at him, take the glasses off so he can see in my eyes that I mean what I say. “Yes, Colonel. I guess I just needed a break.” I caress his stubbly cheek with my thumb.

He says nothing, smiling warmly at me, waiting, knowing I want to say more.

“You need to go back, Boss,” I say and press my lips and tongue onto his wet mouth gently. “I know you do. That brilliant brain of yours needs some work out.”

He chuckles, the deep tone rumbling in his chest, “You know me so well, kid.” His lips are soft against mine. “But only if you really feel like going back,” he murmurs, smoothing the too long strands of hair out of my eyes and behind my ear.

“I do. I…” I have to look down, feeling so embarrassed to admit something that just occurred to me the other day.

He lifts my chin, “You need to play, don’t you, babe? Need the scams, the crazy things we used to do, need the adrenaline that comes with a case?”

I squint against the glare of the sunset behind him. I only nod and he kisses me gently for several moments. I hum into the kiss, encircle his neck, holding onto him. He knows me all too well too.

“We’ll just come back here more often, have a few more breaks,” he winks at me.

That’s when we see our other two team mates run into the waves, holding each other by the hands, diving towards us. We remember that we still have our swimsuits down and hastily pull them up.

BA and Murdock arrive in that moment, pull our legs away and suddenly we’re all a half drowning tangle of limbs, laughing, splashing water at each other, fighting like kids. At one point Murdock has straddled my back and BA and the Boss are boxing playfully.  
HM whispers into my ear, “You asked him?”

I nod and go down with him into the water, my glasses lost but I don’t care. When we come up again, the other two grin wickedly at us and BA says, “But we go back by boat, fools,” which makes the three of us groan in mocked frustration and the big guy snicker.

Four fists bump together anyway and I can’t help but say, “To new plans.”

“To new plans!” three excited voices answer mine.

F I N 


End file.
